Aku Bukan Adik Kamu
by Andi Ramadani
Summary: Ayolah, nggak usah cemberut gitu, kan wajah mu yang cantik itu akan kelihatan kayak nenek-nenek apabila merajuk. Peduli apa aku. Sampai kapan kamu disitu terus, kalau kamu nggak mau bangun juga aku bakalan tinggalin loh. Terserah


Maafin Kakak Ya Adikku

Ayolah, nggak usah cemberut gitu, kan wajah mu yang cantik itu akan kelihatan kayak nenek-nenek apabila merajuk, hahahahahhahahaha "seru Taufan sambil menyeringai jahil"

Peduli apa aku "jawab Seorang gadis remaja sambil memainkan jarinya yang sedang terduduk di rumput itu dengan kesal"

hhhhmmm, sampai kapan kamu disitu terus, kalau kamu nggak mau bangun juga aku bakalan tinggalin kamu disini sendirian, lagian udah mau malam ini pasti banyak binatang lucu yang akan mengekori mu nanti hahahahahahaha "ucap Taufan yang sengaja untuk menakut-nakutkan Hanna"

yaudah pergi aja sana! "Usir Hanna kesal"

ok, tapi jangan nyesal ya! "Taufan pun kehabisan akal untuk mengajak adiknya itu pulang"

 _erhmm benar-benar keras kepala, tapi kamu nggak usah bimbang adikku, kakak nggak bakalan tinggalin kamu seorang diri disini._ "batin Taufan sambil menyeringai"

.

.

.

Uhhhhh apa yang aku lakukan tadi?, itu sama saja aku menyeksa diriku sendiri. aduhhhhhh. "gumam Hanna menyesal"

ehh peduli apa aku, mau dia tinggalin aku di London juga nggak jadi masalah buat ku."gumamnya lagi"

Hanna pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum hari benar-benar malam. ia berjalan di sepanjang jalan dengan penuh perasaan takut.

udara di malam hari memang berbeda disiang hari, angin berhembus menyapu rambut panjang yang teruntai milik Hanna dan membuat sang pemiliknya bergidik ngeri.

tiba-tiba ada bunyi hewan emmm nggak tau lah apa namanya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Hanna dan membuat gadis itu berteriak ketakutan.

hks hks hks bunyi apaan itu"gumamnya takut"

kyaaaaaa tolonggggggggg "teriak Hanna ketika ada kelelawar yang terbang melimpasinya"

fiuhhh cuma kelelawar doang,"gumamnya lega"

dari kejauhan, ada sesuatu yang mengekori Hanna dari tadi, ia pun menyeringai dan menghilang disebalik semak-semak. Hanna yang mulai perasan diperhatikan sesuatu pun memberhentikan jalannya dan mencari-cari siapa yang memperhatikannya. tetapi hasilnya tiada juga yang ia lihat dari tadi.

mungkin perasaan aku aja kali"gumam Hanna gelisah"

tiba-tiba ada 2 bayang-bayang yang dari tadi mengekori Hanna pun mulai menampakkan dirinya. Hanna memberhentikan jalan nya dan perlahan-lahan membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya sekarang. semaki lama semakin jelas ia melihat orang itu dan...

kyaaaaaaaaaaa aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh tolongggggggg adaaa hantuuuuuuuu wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tolonggggggggggggghhhhhhh "teriak Hanna histeris ketika ia jelas-jelas melihat ada dua makhluk berpakaian serba putih sedang berjalan mendekatinya"

jangan mendekattttt kalau tidakkk..."ucapan Hanna tergantung"

hahahahaha kalau tidak apa yang akan kau lakukan hahahahhahah ? "balas salah satu makhluk serba putih depan nya itu meremehkan"

kalau tidak, aku akan,emmmm apa ya "jawab Hanna tergantung sambil memasang post berfikir, kalimat apa yang sesuai yang akan dia lontarkan kepada 2 makhluk didepannya itu"

tch!!! ternyata kau pendek akal rupanya hahahahahahaha, "ketawa mereka sambil berdencih"

apa kamu bilangggggggggg, akuu, akuu pendek akall!!! ihhhh kalian ini memang sengaja mencari ribut ama aku! "geram Hanna sambil mengepal kan tangan kanannya menahan amarahnya yang sudah meluap-luap bak gunung berapi yang siap meledak kapan saja"

ehh itu anuh, ehh apa ya, emm bu-bukan itu mak-maksud k-kami hehehehehe" ucap salah satu makhluk di depan Hanna dengan terbata-bata karena takut melihat kemarahan Hanna yang siap meledak itu"

apaaa hah!!! "balas Hanna sambil berjalan menuju ke dua makhluk di depannya itu siap meninju nya kapan saja"

sedangkan dua orang didepan Hanna hanya berdiri kaku, entah kenapa kaki mereka seakan-akan ada yang menahannya daripada kabur sedangkan batin mereka masing-masing memerintahkannya untuk segera beranjat dari tempatnya dan segera lari.

satu..

dua..

tiga..

bukkkkkkk, bukkkkk

arrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hanna pun tidak segan-segan meninju kedua makhluk didepannya itu tanpa belas kasihan yang berpura-pura menyamar menjadi hantu itu.

satu kepalan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi mereka masing-masing. Dan hanya dengan satu tinjuan saja secara ajaibnya langsung membuat kedua-dua orang itu langsung pingsan selama seminggu.

Fang, Gopal.. jadi ini ulah kalian... ihhhhhhhhhhhhhh kalian benar-benar membuat ku marahhhhhhh "teriak Hanna sambil mengheret mereka berdua dan membuangnya di siring jalan dengan tidak sopannya"

Mungkin Hanna ada sedikit belas kasihannya, karena ia masih sempat mengheret Fang dan Gopal disiring jalan, karena takutnya nanti ada mobil yang menginjak mereka.

Setelah selesai mengheret mereka berdua, Hanna pun meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, dengan perasaan yang masih membuak-buak.

sementara disebalik semak, seseorang hanya melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

wohhh keren dan menakutkan "gumam orang di sebalik semak itu kagum"

.

.

.

di pertengahan jalan Hanna tiba-tiba terserempak dengan 5 pemuda asing baginya.

ehh lihat, ada siapa tu!

iya dia cantik banget hahahha.

dan juga dia pasti jadi makanan yang paling enak buat kita.

hahahhahaha benar tu.

itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan dari tadi oleh orang-orang itu. tetapi sepertinya Hanna tidak menyadari dengan kehadiran mereka, karena Hanna dari tadi asyik mengumpat saja sepanjang perjalanannya. Dan jangan ditanya! pasti kemarahannya belum reda juga buktinya ia hanya terus berjalan lurus dan tidak peduli apa yang dilanggarnya saking kesal nya ia.

ehh nona mau kemana? kok buru-buru? hahahahhaha

eiii kok sepertinya lagi kesal ni, ya nggak geng

hahahah benar tu... jhoo hahahahahah

Hanna masih tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kali ini, ia hanya berjalan terus dan terus saja sehingga ada yang menarik tangannya.

bukkk

aduhhhhh,

auuuwww gadis ini boleh tahan juga

Hanna pun melepaskan tinjunya kepada seseorang yang menahan tangannya tadi. Dan malam itu juga nasib Hanna begitu malang sekali.

ihhh lepas kan aku! "teriak Hanna mencoba memberontak"

hahahah nggak usah terburu-buru mau dilepasin cantik. bersenang-senang lah dengan kami semua. kami janji kok akan melayan kamu dengan baikk! benar nggak geng hahahahhaha..

yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan bos mereka itu.

Aku bilang, lepasin aku "gumam Hanna kesal"

hahahahahahaha apa keuntungannya kalau kami lepasin kamu "ujar salah dari kelima orang tersebut"

hmm "gumam Hanna sambil menyeringai licik"

bukkkk

plussshhhhh

gerrrrkkkkkkkkk

akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

auuuuuwwwww

ihhhhhhhhhhhh rasaaakannn iniii

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aduhhhhhhhhhhhuh

begitu lah kejadian nya malam itu,

penasaran apa yang terjadi hahahahahhahahaha tenang aja kok bakalan author ceritain juga nanti.

Hanna hanya menyeringai sambil duduk di tepi jalanan itu. ia sepertinya terhibur dengan adegan yang terjadi didepannya, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ya...

ya Halilintar sang kakak pertama dan Taufan sang kakak kedua datang dengan tepat waktunya.

Halilintar langsung saja menerjang kelima-lima makhluk di depannya itu dan membuat tangan Hanna pun terlepas juga akhirnya. Hanna yang merasa lega dengan kedatangan kakak pertamanya pun segera berlari ke pinggir jalanan agar ia tidak terlibat dalam pertempuran didepannya itu.

1 menit kemudian,

akhirnya kelima-lima orang didepannya itupun habis babak belur dan semuanya jatuh tersungkur. Hanna pun tidak bisa menjamin berapa lama orang-orang itu akan sadar nantinya.

Hanna kau tidak apa-apa "tanya kak Halilintar cemas"

ehhh i-iya aku nggak apa-apa kok kak"balas Hanna yang baru saja tersentak dari lamunannya tadi"

makanya tadi kakak ajak pulang kamu nggak mau"ucap Taufan sambil menyeringai"

aku kan masih kesal ama kakak tdi "jawab Hanna malas"

emang apa yang terjadi tadi, ketika kakak nggak hadir "tanya Halilintar yang membuat Taufan tersenyum gugup sedangkan Hanna tersenyum penuh kemenangan"

Taufan udah siap menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan langsung kabur kapan saja setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada kakak tertuanya. tetapi nasibnya begitu malang, ia habis dibelasah oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri dan pulang dengan penuh babak belur di seluruh tubuhnya.

apaaaaaa kau membuat ulah lagi ya, hnm "gumam Halilintar sambil menyeringai penuh arti di wajah nya yang tertutup dengan topi berwarna merah nya itu"

ti-tidak ka-kakak jangan salah padam dulu, se-sebenarnya..."ucapan Taufan tergantung sambil berfikir alasan apa yang cocok buat ia jawab nanti"

sebenarnya kak Taufan tadi sengaja mendorong Hanna ke dalam longkang kak. alasannya dia nggak mau pacar nya lihat atau salah paham nantinya ketika melihat kami "terang Hanna yang mengepal kan tangan kanannya kesal dan berusaha menahan amarahnya itu"

ouhh seperti itu "jawab Halilintar menyeringai"

satu

dua

tiga

kyaaaaaaaaaa auwww kak ampunnn sakitt tau, arrrkkkkkkkkkk "teriak Taufan sehingga pingsan karena habis di belasah oleh kakak nya sendiri"

Taufan pun pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik dan lagi parahnya lagi. Halilintar hanya mengheret kaki Taufan dan membawanya pulang sampai ke rumah.

sedangkan Hanna hanya menatap malas dengan adegan yang terjadi antara kakak pertama dan keduanya itu. sejak kejadian-kejadian yang dibuat oleh kakak nya itu, membuat Hanna mualai berfikir.

 _jujur saja aku sangat benci mempunyai kakak yang bersifat seperti kak Taufan itu. Ia kan juga tau kalau aku sangat tidak suka dengan semua candaan nya itu yang selalu membuat ku muak setiap hari. Jujur aku juga tidak seberapa menyukai seorang kakak seperti Halilintar juga, walaupun kak Hali melayan ku dengan baik dan selalu membela ku tetap saja ia seperti menganggap ku orang asing baginya dan sentiasa bersikap cuek kepada semua orang. ahhhhh apa yang aku pikir kan? aku tidak boleh memburuk-burukkan kak Hali kecuali kak Taufan yang sudah lama aku menganggapnya sebagai penyibuk._ "itulah batin Hanna sepanjang perjalanannya"

_ooooO0Ooooo_

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Hanna pun langsung naik ke tingkat 2 menuju kamarnya, ya kamarnya terletak di tingkat 2 yang di sebelah kirinya kamar kak Hali dan di depannya adalah kamar kak Taufan.

setelah selesai mandi dan salin pakaian, Hanna pun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil menghela nafas kesal.

hari ini benar-benar hari yang malang bagiku "gumam Hanna"

clekk

perlahan-lahan pintu kamar Hanna terbuka menampilkan sesosok kakak kedua yang Hanna sangat benci melihat mukanya setiap hari.

ada apa "tanya Hanna malas"

nggak usah ngambek gitu adikku sayang, kamu itu sangat mirip kak Hali ya kalau ngambek. hahahahahhahaha"goda Taufan yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh sang adik tersayang"

kalau nggak ada apa-apa, keluar! "ucap Hanna datar"

iya deh kakak bakalan keluar juga kok, tapi sebelum itu kakak ada sesuatu mau beritahu adik ni "balas Taufan menyeringai jahil"

Hanna hanya memutar bola matanya bosan

nggak usah, keluar aja sana, kakak cuma bikin Hanna stress aja jika disini "gumam Hanna sebal"

yakin, kamu nggak mau tau "ucap Taufan menyeringai"

Hanna pun menghela nafas berat, ia pun bangun dari posisi baring nya tadi menjadi posisi duduk.

apa yang kakak mau sampaikan? "ucap Hanna datar"

Taufan pun duduk disamping Hanna sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

sekarang apa adik masih marah sama kakak? "tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum nakal"

sangat "balas Hanna kesal"

oh ya adik sepertinya terlupa sesuatu deh "gumam Taufan"

apa "balas Hanna penasaran"

tadaaa "seru Taufan sambil mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya"

Hanna membelalakkan matanya kaget

darimana kakak mendapatkan cincin itu "seru Hanna sambil menginjit-injit kan kaki nya berusaha mencapai cincin yang berada di tangan kakaknya itu"

emmmmm dari mana ya hahahhahaha"seru Taufan jahil"

Hanna pun berhenti merampas cincin itu dan tiba-tiba ia langsung duduk dilantai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya"

Taufan yang melihat adiknya tiba-tiba duduk di lantai pun ikut duduk di hadapan Hanna sambil menyeringai

capek ya "goda Taufan"

hn"balas Hanna"

yaudah nggak usah cemberut gitu juga kali, nah "pujuk taufan sambil menyerahkan cincin itu pada Hanna"

kakak tadi menemuinya di dalam longkang, tempat tadi kakak dorong adik hingga jatuh ups.. hahahahaha "seru Taufan"

ihhhhh kakak "geram Hanna"

hahahaha iya iya soal tadi siang kakak minta maaf ya adik ku, kakak terpaksa tadi "gumam Taufan sambil mencuit hidung Hanna dan membuat hidung Hanna memerah"

auww ihhhh bisa nggak kalau kakak nggak cuit terus hidung Hanna"ucap Hanna kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan membuat sesiapa saja yang melihatnya merasa gemas"

ihhh adik itu menggemaskan tau"geram Taufan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hanna gemas"

eeeerrkkk hks hks hks "tiba-tiba saja Hanna menangis"

ehh loh kenapa adik menangis?"tanya Taufan mulai cemas"

sakit hks hks hks "gumam Hanna sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit oleh kakak nya itu"

ehh kakak minta maaf Hanna, kakak nggak tau kalau itu sakit"gumam Taufan yang merasa bersalah"

tiba-tiba tangan Hanna pun mulai membalas mencubit kedua pipi kakaknya sekuat tenaganya dan membuat sang pemilik pipi itu meringis kesakitan

awww Hanna berhenti"bentak Taufan yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Hanna dari pipinya"

kayak gitu sakit nya, bagaimana enak nggak"seru Hanna menyeringai"

iya iya itu sakit "balas Taufan yang dibalas dengan seruan gembira dari Hanna"

adik merasa gembira? "tanya Taufan"

iya, dan ini pertama kalinya kakak membuat ku tertawa hahahhahahahah"balas Hanna yang dari tadi tidak berhenti tertawa melihat pipi kakaknya memerah"

kakak minta maaf Hanna"gumam Taufan merasa bersalah"

Hanna pun berhenti tertawa dan memandang aneh kakaknya itu.

untuk apa?"tanya Hanna penasaran"

untuk semuanya"jawab Taufan yang masih menunduk"

iya adik maafkan"balas Hanna tulus memaafkan kakaknya"

entah kenapa seketika itu Hanna melupakan semua kejahilan kakaknya dan ia pun merasa bersalah karena membuat kakaknya merasa bersalah padanya. Padahal itu adalah keingingan Hanna selama ini.

apa yang membuat kakak seperti ini "tanya Hanna heran"

sebenarnya, kakak... "ucapan Taufan tergantung dan digantikan seringai jahil diwajahnya"

kakak tadi dihukum oleh kak Hali hahahahahahhahahahah "lanjut Taufan dengan tawanya yang tidak tertahankan"

Hanna hanya memutar bola matanya malas

iya iya sebenarnya kakak emang dipaksa oleh kak Hali untuk minta maaf sama kamu atas kejadian tadi dan lalu. hehehehehehhe "terang Taufan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal"

kakak harus jujur ya! emang apa yang berlaku tadi?"tanya Hanna penasaran"

kakak yang ngerancang ini semua untuk membuat adik kesal dan cewe itu tadi bukan pacar abang tapi cuma alasan doang heheheheheh"terang Taufan lagi ragu-ragu"

Hanna yang mendengar penjelasan kakak keduanya itupun bertambah kesal dan amat kesal sekali.

kakakkkkk habis baju Hanna kotor tadi, kalau kakak mau bercanda itu jangan keterlaluan juga kali"geram Hanna sambil menggenggam kuat tangan kakaknya"

auuuuww iya iya kakak salah tapi tangan kakak jangan dijadikan korban dong "ringis Taufan"

ada lagi?"tanya Hanna datar sambil menatap tajam mata kakaknya itu"

dan yang tadi dua orang itu sebenarnya teman kakak Fang dan Gopal, kakak yang ngerancang semua ini untuk nakutin adek hehehehehehe"jelas Taufan panjang lebar sambil bersiap sedia nutup kupingnya dari suara amukan adiknya itu"

owhh gitu ya heheheh... hahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahauahhahahaha "seru Hanna sambil tertawa seperti orang gila"

suara Hanna pun menggelegar di dalam ruangan kamar itu. Taufan yang melihat adiknya malah tertawa itupun merasa cemas takut kalau adiknya kesurupan atau apa.

Hanna jangan tertawa gitu dong, Hanna, Hanna, Hannaaa"seru Taufan khawatir sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh adiknya itu"

Hanna terus saja tertawa sehinggalah hampir setengah jam, barulah ia berhenti tertawa dan langsung menatap tajam mata kakaknya itu.

sang pemilik mata yang ditatap pun bergidik ngeri dan perasaan khawatirnya yang sudah ia nggak pernah rasakan selama 3 tahun pun kembali muncul.

Ha-Hanna ja-jangan ta-tatap kakak se-se-seperti itu dong! "Ucap Taufan terbata-bata"

kenapa juga kakak suka banget buat Hanna kesal hah??? "teriak Hanna sehingga membuat Halilintar terbangun"

Hanna pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berteriak kepada kakaknya dan membuat kakaknya menunduk dan merasa bersalah.

sekesal itu kah adek?"tanya Taufan yang masih menunduk"

ya emang "jawab Hanna datar"

kak? kakak mau tau nggak sebenarnya semenjak pertama kali kakak membuat aku kesal sehingga sekarang, semenjak itulah Hanna sangat membenci kakak tau nggakkk"teriak Hanna lagi sehingga Halilintar bangun dari tidurnya yang terganggu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sang adik yang berada di samping kamarnya itu"

Taufan berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi dan langsung memeluk adiknya paksa.

ihhh lepasin aku"bentak Hanna"

hks kakak nggak tau kalau candaan kakak itu membuat adik semakin benci pada kakak"gumamTaufan dibalik dekapannya"

Hanna pun terkejut mendengar kakak nya menangis, semua rasa kecewa,kesal,amarah dan segalanya lenyap begitu saja. Hanna pun membalas pelukan kakak nya itu.

kakak kok nangis?"tanya Hanna merasa bersalah"

karena kakak sedar dengan apa yang kakak lakukan ke adik itu rupanya membuat adik sangat benci ke kakak. Kakak nggak nyangka perasaan benci adik, adik telah luahkan pada kakak dan membuat hati kakak ini sangat sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping"gumam Taufan lirih"

kakak adik minta maaf karena sudah buat kakak nangis huwaaaaaaaa hks hks hks "kali ini Hanna pula yang menangis"

nggak apa-apa kok ini memang salah kakak juga"gumam Taufan sambil mengelus lembut rambut adiknya yang panjang selutut itu" Wauu panjang juga ya hehehehehheheh

sementara itu, disebalik pintu kamar Hanna Halilintar hanya tersenyum lembut.

nampaknya mereka udah baikan, hnmm syukurlah"gumam Halilintar sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tadi"

adik? "panggil Taufan yang masik mendekap adiknya"

iya kak"balas Hanna yang sudah berhenti menangis"

apa adik masih marah ama kakak? "tanya Taufan"

udah nggak"balas Hanna"

makasih"gumam Taufan"

sama-sama"balas Hanna"

Taufan pun melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang mata adiknya dalam-dalam dan mulai menteringai.

kakak jamin mata adik akan bengkak besok, dan adik harus ijin besok sebelum di ejek oleh kakak dan teman-teman adik disekolah hahahhahahahhaha"seru Taufan sambil tertawa mengejek"

kakakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk "teriakkk Hanna sehingga membuat Halilintar kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya yang kedua kalinya"

siap-siap aja besok aku akan menghukum kalian berdua,"batin Halilintar sambil menyeringai"

.

.

.

.

 **Hello aku adalah author baru disini, maaf ya kalau ff saya kurang menarik, lagipun ff ini tidak berhenti disini saja nanti akan ada chapter berikutnya. sampai jumpa lagi para readers bye bye...**


End file.
